


Laws of Organisation

by ShadowBL



Series: Caught ~ Sterek One-shots [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bad Parent Sheriff Stilinski, Books, College Student Derek, College Student Stiles, Emotional Hurt, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Human AU, Hurt/Comfort, Librarian Derek, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 08:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11619906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowBL/pseuds/ShadowBL
Summary: The Collage AU that no one asked for where Derek is really getting frustrated with who ever keeps on coming into the library and messing up all of his shelves.





	Laws of Organisation

**Author's Note:**

> Also there is a bit of angst in here that I originally didn't realise that I would put in but apparently it is impossible for me to not write angst.

Derek walked down the history section and admired the ruff and more battered spines of the books as he passed through with the loaded trolley. Out of the whole student union library this had to be his favourite aisle not just because Derek was in his final year of his history major therefore he spent most of his time reading these books. The main reason that he liked this section the most was that it always smelled slightly more of that old book smell and all the books had beautiful leather covers that where worn with the love of past hands and owners. It was filled with the knowledge of so many people that have never and would never meet but have all come together to share their knowledge and wisdom to the minds of others. Derek found that thought quite beautiful.

Derek reaches the section of the aisle that accommodates the books on ancient Greek and its mythologies. He begins to gather the books for the shelf in front of him then slotting them into their correct places. This continues through the Aztec era and the Celtic shelves before Derek comes to the ancient Roman shelves. The Roman section was always used most often along with the Greek. This tended to be because most history students took most interest in these eras maybe because of the rich culture linked to the deeply interesting beliefs of the Roman and Greeks with their many Gods and of course their conflicts or maybe because both eras are known to have quite outrageous partying traditions. With collage students there was really no telling.

The Roman shelves also happen to be near the British History shelves which have - in the past three years that Derek has been working here - been less used. That was until the start of this year. Derek swung his eyes over to the shelf. And Yup there they where again. Books. They set Derek's teeth on edge. Not because they where books, or to do with their topic. Even though Derek had not really been interested in the topic any further than the paper he wrote last year he did find the information somewhat generally fascinating, he respected the history. No, what set Derek's teeth on the edge was that it was seven months into the year and some little bastard that he had still not been able to catch keeps on putting other books on this shelf. Meaning his organisation of not just the shelf and not just the section but the whole library had been put out of whack.

 

Some little (probably freshman) shit had been placing books on the shelf from all over the genre spectrum. Derek was a lover of all books. He could sit on the sofa with a nice cup of coffee (Black. If you put milk in that I will eviscerate you. And No! I don't need sugar I am sweet enough already. Can't you tell?) with an intense fantasy or he could sit on a park bench and read a soppy romance while feeding the bloody pigeons. Hell Derek even was on the rota for reading to the groups of kids who took trips to the student Library once a week with their school. He would sit there and open up a middle grade book filled with wizards and witches or talking animals who went on intense adventures and read his little heart out to the awed bright eyes of some adorable little children and their overly friendly parents. What Derek wasn't a fan of was these books and how these books kept on just popping up out of nowhere.

Derek stormed up to them after pushing the last Roman history book onto the shelf to angrily glare at them. There where eight books that where NOT supposed to be on this shelf. 'Will Grayson, Will Grayson' a YA fiction book by John Green and David Leuithan, 'You are a Badass' a Self-help book by Jen Sincero, 'Go Set a Watchman' by Harper Lee which was a historical book technically considering it was set in the past but it was based in America during the civil rights movement NOT historic Britain!, 'On Anarchism' by Noam Chomsky a book from the politics aisle, 'A Christmas Carol' a more gothic/fictional fairy tale by Charles Dickens which is from the children's section even though it scared him shitless when Laura used to read it to him in the dark with a torch on Christmas eve when they where little (needless to say he was never reading it voluntarily  to whatever children he had one day), 'Date Night Cookbook' quite obviously a cook book by Rebecca Warbis, 'With Nature in Mind' by Andy McGeeney which Derek didn't even know the genre of and would have to look in the data base he put together for where it belonged and 'Me Before You' by Jojo Moyes which gave Derek flash backs to sobbing into a cushion in Laura's gest bedroom while reading what was meant to be a cute romance book for a break from collage. None of it made any sense. So Derek huffed and grabbed them all off before loading them onto the cart and travelling back to the front desk.

While imputing the books into the system that he made and designed himself (it's awesome he is allowed to gloat) Derek checked the time 17:55. Great. His shift finished at 6pm and now after imputing the books into the system and putting them away he is going to be late to his meeting with his friends if he goes home to change. He looks down at what he is wearing. A black shirt under a maroon sweater and black jeans. Yeah whatever, he could skip home and just go straight to the bar. He flung Erica a text saying he would be a few minutes late then gathered the needed information from the system and started to make his way through the tall shelves of books to the places that the books belonged.

After getting back to the desk he found Greenberg had already taken his seat to start his shift and rolled his eyes as the horticulture student didn't even look up at him from his sims characters dancing about on his phone. "Greenberg", the guys startled but raised his eyes to Derek's. "Pass my messenger bag will you", Greenberg picked up the bag from where it rested under the large wooded desk and passed it to Derek with that weird blank monotone expression. He nodded when Derek said goodbye and all Derek could do was sign and prey for anyone who came into the library tonight. Greenberg was one weird dude.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Derek pushes open the door of bar called 'The Stix' near the edge of the student area in down town New York. The Stix is a popular bar for students of all studies at NYC and no one quite knows the true name of it. It is an odd bar as it seam to be cut almost in two by a large spanning dance floor that has seen everything from grand balls to raves. On one side of the dance floor is your casual bar with a large counter in front of row upon row of various coloured liquids in glass bottles. The bar area has low lighting after 5pm until well into the next morning and is all decked out with black, silver and gold chairs and bar stools and the occasional booths. On the other side of the dance floor is an almost coffee shop type situation. There is a smaller less extravagant counter that holds cake stands and menus while behind there is large steaming coffee makers and a swinging door through to a kitchen for making diner like meals. The set out on this side is more of a Starbucks situation with a muted colour scheme unlike the bar and is open all day and all night so that when the bar fills on busy nights everyone can end up somewhere. It's an odd place but it works.

Derek makes his way over to the large booth that his friends occupy on the coffee shop side. Erica spots him first and makes a frantic waving motion which of course gathers the other's attention. He smiles as they all raise their various coffees and teas in salute as he slings off his messenger bag and slips into the booth next to Stiles. "Hey, Derek!", the younger man laughs and nudges their shoulders together before using his long nimble fingers to slide a steaming cup of coffee towards his hands. Derek beams and picks up the cardboard cup before taking three large gulps of the heavenly liquid. "Hey", he finally replies once he realises that he completely ignored their initial greetings.

Stiles lifts one of his long limbs and grips a hand on Derek's shoulder giving it a rough massaging gesture. "Loosen up big guy.", Stiles does that little grin that sends Derek's stomach into spirals and makes the little mole on his cheek look like the little dot at the bottom of the question mark shape that his dimple makes. Derek drops his shoulders in resignation and breathes out a tired sigh. Boyd gives Derek a sympathetic look from where he is sat with his girlfriend Erica almost sat in his lap, "What kept you at the library so late?". The tension returns to Derek's shoulders and he ground out, "It happened again". Erica looks to be straining from trying not to laugh and Boyd looks slightly sympathetic, everyone else just seams to look confused. "What happened again?" Scott asks tilting his head in the way that makes Derek believe he was a confused little puppy in a former life. Derek looks into the deep depths of his coffee and growls something under his breath. Stiles nudges his ribs with a sharp elbow, "I'm sorry what was that Der? I think you just covered you sentence with a far too large helping of brood". At that Erica did laugh. It was one of those deep belly laughs that caused her to bend over and a snort to finish it. Boyd of course looked at his girlfriend with such love in his eye that seamed to say he found it endearing.

Everyone just kind of looked at the blond while she panted for breath then took a swigg of coffee before speaking with a smirk on her lips. "Our Dear book sheriff here seams to be having problems with a misterious criminal messing with his laws of organisation in his jurisdiction". "Really dude you are mad at someone over books!", Stiles gives him a slightly incredulous look.  Erica lets out another laugh, "Quite tragic really". Derek lets out another sigh, he has lost count of how many times he has done that today. "You're making it sound stupid Erica. I spent forever working on that organisation system and some sneaky bastard keeps on messing with it. It's not that they are even just mixing the order of the books up. They are moving all of the different genres and always putting them back onto the same shelf in the history section!", Derek lets out yet another sigh, "Today there was a cook book! a cook book, they belong on the other side of the liberary!", just to mix things up Derek lets out a groan in place of the sigh, "It is just so annoying, I don't know what the idiot is trying to ecomplish! Everyone knows you can just hand any books you don't want into the front desk and we can put them away. It just causes more work for me". Another sigh today is not going to kill Derek so why the fuck not. sigh.

Everyone is now just looking at him blinking becuase Derek speaks, yes, but he doesn't go on full blown rants. Isaac puffs out a laugh just as Derek's eyes land on Stiles' face beside him. His eyes are large and blinking and if Derek could give a name to the expression on Stiles' face it would be 'Someone-just-slapped-me-with-a-big-wet-fish'. His lower lip even seamed to tremble for a second before he avoided Derek's eyes and looked blinking at his own half empty coffee cup. Stiles clears his throat and then reachs an arm down to pick up his messenger bag a his feet, "Sorry about this, I gotta run, just remembered I have to finish this essay for the professer for tomorrow. Excuse me Derek." Stiles kept his eyes down and was unnervingly quite while Derek stood to allow him out of the booth and then just got the hell out of there (like he was being chased by a pack of dogs) with out even saying goodbye. "Well that was weird", Scott commented seaming consered over his best friends exit. Lydia hit him upside the head with a look of dawning realistaion on her features before a sorting pitting look took its place as she gazed out the door in the direction Stiles had ran off in.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Stiles always came to the libary on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays. He always showed up in the morning with an extra cup of coffee for Derek and a smile before stalking off to the Criminology and Law section to work on his classes for the majority of the day. Most of the time he waited until 6pm so they could walk back to the appartment building where Stiles, Scott, Isaac and Danny lived across the hall from Derek, Boyd, Erica and Jackson and a floor below Allison, Lydia and Cora. He was one of the bight moments in Derek's sometimes dreary days. So it was odd when the next Monday came but Stiles didn't show.

\-- From Derek to Stiles -- 13:16

Hey, Are you okay? You haven't shown up at the libary today

\-- From Stiles to Derek -- 13:2

I'm fine, studying @ home 2day

\-- From Derek to Stiles -- 13:22

See you later for pizza night? Think Scott was wanting to watch F&F5 again

\-- From Stiles to Derek -- 13:24

Got so much work for class 2morro so probz won't b able 2

\-- From Derek to Stiles -- 13:26

Okay, well good luck  :)

No reply.

The rest of the day at the libery was so productive that 6pm sneaked up on Derek. He had been able to add the final two sections into his organisation programme, finished his paper on the Civil right movement for his class that was due next week and was able to return all the books that had been handed back in since he left on Friday. It was as he was walking out the door that he realised their was no extra books on the Brittish history shelf. It was the first time in seven months that their hadn't been wrong books on the shelf at the end of his shift and Derek just had to put it down as a win. Life was looking up. And then Pizza night happened.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Monday nights where always pizza nights. Everyone would come over to Derek, Boyd, Erica and Jackson's apartment, snuggle up on the sofas, shove on a few movies and order in enough pizzas to feed an army. Derek was normally always the last to show up to these things but instead today it was Scott, Isaac and Danny,  who seamed to be in an argument if the noise coming from their apartment was any indignation. Danny and Isaac came out of their apartment cautiously and almost ran across the hall into the open door of Derek's apartment that had gathered a crowd of their group of friends. The shouting was still going on, which was bad. That meant it was a Scott and Stiles fight. The last Scott and Stiles fight ended with Erica having blue hair, Boyd having to repair five doors and the fire alarm going off at 3am. They never speak about it. Ever.

"What the hell is going on?", Allison asked from her position behind Cora's elbow. Isaac cringed. "We don't know", Danny supplied, "I got in just before Isaac and they where just screaming at each other. Something to do with Stiles having a crush and something his father said to him. But I have no idea what they are shouting about. It was really odd, Scott looked like he was trying to comfort him one minute then they where screaming at each other the next". He just shrugged. That's when the opposite door flung open and bashed against the wall, hard. A very upset and very angry looking Stiles stormed out only to have Scott grab his wrist.

"Stiles you have class first thing tomorrow!", Scott wasn't screaming but he sure as hell was not just speaking to his best friend. "Fuck class tomorrow. I am 21 Scott, I am going out and I am getting drunk. You can't do anything to stop me!". Stiles tugged his hand away and started to storm off when Scott shouted, "You are over reacting Stiles, we don't care, everyone who matters doesn't care". Stiles stops dead in his tracks and when he speaks again his voice is quiet but it is harsh and cold. "No Scott you are wrong. Because my Dad matters okay. He matters to me. He is the only family member I had left and he just screamed at me down the phone I wasn't his son anymore. So before you tell me that I have no reason to go out and get drunk just think for a minute and realise that maybe I do have  a reason. Maybe I just want to forget the last ever conversation I had with my father". And with that Stiles stormed off down the hall and towards the stair well.

Everyone turned on Scott who look torn between bursting into tears or running after his best friend. Isaac walked up to him and tugged on his hand leading him into the apartment and sitting him down on the sofa. We gathered around the sofa in a sort of skewed semi-circle and Isaac sat almost on top of Scott rubbing his arm in attempted comfort. "Okay I'll bite, what the fuck just happened", Erica asked as blunt and cut throat as ever. Scott shook his head like he knew something but didn't know if he should share it with the class. "Scott?", Isaac whispered moving his hand to rub circles into his back. "Stiles... Stiles he. He told his Dad something and he thought his Dad was going to be happy for him but... but I think he just disowned Stiles". All Derek could do was gape because Stiles and his Dad where the closest father and son he had ever seen, it doesn't make sense for Stiles' dad to do that to him.

"Why would Stiles' Dad disown him? They are so close. It doesn't make sense", Boyd asked. Scott just shook his head the 'I can't say' obvious in the slump of his shoulders. Lydia stares at him, "If it is something that has hurt Stiles this much we need to know Scott, we need to be able to support our friend". Scott swallows deeply before nodding his head in resignation. "Stiles came out to his Dad because he has been trying to stealthily ask out the guy he likes for seven months but now he was just going to blatantly do it and well turns out his dad is only homophobic when it is his own son". Jackson chokes on the drink he was sipping and Lydia pats him on the back while rolling her eyes, "Wait Stilinski is Gay!", Lydia hits him over the head, "Scott and Isaac are bi, Cora and Allison are gay, Derek is gay, Danny is gay . You go out with me, I'm bi. This should not be a problem for you!", she hits his head again for good measure.

Jackson sputters, "No of course it not a problem, I just didn't think that Stiles was gay, I thought he would have came out to us ages ago", Scott scowls, "Stiles came out to me when we where twelve. Up until today, I was the only one who knew. I guess he told me so long ago that he didn't really think it mattered. Plus we have all you guys (he vaguely gestures to the not straight population of the room) I don't really think that he felt he needed to". Scott tilts his head, "Oh and I'm guessing that all his hook ups have known he was gay too". Danny shakes his head for a minute, "Wait so the chick that he was having obnoxiously loud sex with last week...?" Isaac asked, Scott chuckles and replies, "Not a chick dude". Isaac gapes at his boyfriend "but I walked in on him two weeks ago!", Scott tilts his head to the side again, "Did you see the person's features?". Isaac makes his thinking face for a couple of second then realisation dawns on him, "Well I saw legs and Stiles' naked back and just presumed...", Jackson sputters again, "Wait Stilinski tops!". There is another slapping sound.

Scott replies with "Dude I don't exactly talk about sex positions with my best friend" at the same time Danny nods his head. Jackson whirls on his best friend, "Dude you fucked Stilinski!". Danny just shrugs "Jax, It was years ago. Scott, Stiles, Lydia and I went to the same high school, I thought he was experimenting plus I wanted to lose my virginity", Danny shrugs again and this time it was everyone who was gaping, "You and Stiles where each others v-cards" Lydia asks sounding way too intrigued, Danny goes to nod but Scott stops him, "Hate to break it to you Danny-Boy but for Stiles that was some dark haired guy at summer camp when he was fourteen. One of the only ever times Stiles explained gay sex to me before it was because I was asking for tips". Derek feels his stomach churn. He hates thinking of Stiles not liking him back because he is always with other women but now that he know Stiles likes guys just not him, he doesn't know whether the sting is better or worse. Cora looks over at him and must see something on his face because she clears her throat and says, "Now before we start getting too intricate someone get me a meat lovers and Erica hit the remote I want to at least get one movie over with".

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

It is two in the morning when they are half way through Indiana Jones and the Lost Ark that they hear the stumbling foot steps in the hall. There is a bang against the door to Stiles and the others apartment before Stiles' voice loudly (and drunkenly) slurs "Shit". There is the sound of more stumbling before there is a stuttering knock at the apartment door and Scott sighs going to get it only to have Cora shake her head and push his chest with one finger as she walks past to the door. Cora turns the door handle and the door swings open to revel a very dishevelled looking Stiles.

He had a red flood to his cheeks due to the alcohol he has quite obviously consumed. His red cheeks are matched to red and puffy eyes from crying and ruffled brown hair as if he had been running his hands through it all night. "Hi Stiles", Cora says softly opening the door. "Hi. Is Scott here", Stiles slurs back. "Yeah right over there on the sofa", she nods over to said crooked jaw man and Stiles almost trips over one of his feet moving more into the apartment. "S...Scotty", the man mentioned stood up and walked over to the drunken one stopping an arm distance away. "I'm sorry Scotty *hiccup*, I was being really childish". Scott let a small smile cover his face, "It's okay bro, I'm sorry too dude". Stiles lets out another hiccup before half lunging - half stumbling forward to Scott and falling into his arms.

Stiles was shaking now and was making little sniffling noises into Scott's shirt while the other rubbed his back in soothing circles and shushed him. "He was *hiccup* all I had left *Sob* Scotty", Scott shushed him and squeezed his arms tighter around his waist before whispering back, "I know Sti, I know". Stiles let out another sob then mumbled into Scott's shoulder, "Also I left my keys in the apartment... so I am locked out", Scott lets out a chuckle and pats Stiles' shoulder one more time before pulling back and holding Stiles out at arms length, "It's okay bro, why don't you go sit down and watch the rest of the movie with us before we head back over. Yeah?". Stiles just nods his head and stumbles over to his usual place at in the corner of the sofa that Derek is sat on and toes his shoes off before bringing his long legs up and curling into himself. Erica presses play on the DVD and Stiles lasts through one explosion before he slips into unconsciousness.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

When the movie finishes everyone begins to get up to head back to their respective room and/or apartments apart from Stiles (who is fast asleep, curled in a ball on the sofa) and Scott who is looking at his best friend with so much concern and a little hint of problem solving as he tries to work out the best way to get Stiles back into their apartment. Lydia then decided to solve his problem by spreading a fluffy blanket over the sleeping man and smoothing down one of the tufts of hair showing before turning to Scott and Derek standing near by. "Let him sleep here tonight. He didn't seam to have any interest in going to class tomorrow so he can stay here in the morning considering everyone in this apartment will be in. I will make him something to eat and Derek you can make him some of that disgusting coffee you both drink. Now shoo Scott". She makes a dismissive gesture towards Scott who leaves and then turns and raises an eye brow at Derek as he goes to an opposite seat to get another blanket and plops himself back down next to Stiles.

Derek just levels her with a look and answers her questioning brows with, "Well someone should stay in here and make sure he doesn't choke on his own vomit or something. All Lydia does is snort in response before walking away to leave Derek to stretch out and snuggle into his own blanket.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Derek wakes up when he hears giggles and sees a flash of light from under his eye lashes. There is a weight on his chest that lets out a groan and shifts to snuggle into him. A hot breath fans across the side of his neck and he cracks his eyes open groggily to find Lydia in her pyjamas holding up her IPhone. Wrapped close in his arms is a sleeping Stiles and it takes all of Derek's will power to not pop a boner when Stiles lets out another snuffling breath into the crook of his neck. Lydia raises her eye brow at the look of slight constipation on Derek's face before speaking, "I will start the bacon, but you are dealing  with that coffee".

After Lydia walks away Derek finds him self looking longingly at the man practically in his lap and resting his face in Stiles' soft hair for a brief moment before shaking the other boy awake. "Stiles", no response, "Sti-". Stiles flails and head-butts the underside of Derek's jaw. "Huh, what, Oh god, I'm so sorry", he makes a movement with his hand as if he is going to sooth the hit but then looks down to his position in Derek's lap and blushes a deep red all the way down his neck and up to the tips of his ears. He flails again with less injury to Derek and stammers out apologies. "Jesus Stiles, Calm down, it's okay", Stiles just sputters, "Yeah, right. I am sorry for sleeping on you and ummm, you know practically assaulting you". Derek just chuckles and replies, "Lydia is cooking in the kitchen and I am away to go and make coffee. You might want to go and take some Advil. And apart from the whole trying to knock me out think don't worry, you are a surprisingly nice cuddler considering your usual limb control". The comment just causes Stiles to flail off to the direction of the apartments bathroom with the blush that was fading rising once more on his cheeks.

 

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Derek and Stiles spend the day together as Stiles doesn't end up going to class and Derek is free all day because Greenberg begged to have his shift in the library due to the fact that professor Finstock was going to be there all day holding study sessions with his classes, that boy had an obsession, it was creepy. They played Xbox in Derek's apartment until lunch when Erica stormed in, grabbed both their arms and told them to get ready to go out for food. Once Derek and Erica where ready in there apartment they met Stiles out in the corridor between there apartment. They ended up at The Stix where they where crowded by Erica into their usual seats.

Eventually their friends trickled in one by one from there various classes and ordered lunch together. Stiles downed another two cups of coffee and was munching on a curly fry when Allison snapped her head up as if remembering something, "Oh Stiles, remember that Psyc essay you helped me on?". He nodded picking up his coffee and taking another large gulp. "Well, I got the best mark out of everyone. The whole lecture hall!", Stiles smiled at her, he was quieter than his usual self but Derek supposed they couldn't really blame him. "That's great Ally! We should celebrate!", Erica adds, "Yeah totally", Cora grasps Allison's hand and Smiles widely, "How about we come back here later when the club opens up and you know, celebrate".

Stiles groans and hits his head down onto the table. "Guysssss.....". Lydia just huffs at him, "No Stiles, you are coming. You getting drunk last night was just depressing. You are going to come out with us tonight, have some friendly drinks and get yourself someone to take back to your apartment to let a little steam off. Wear that red button up I gave you with the jeans Erica gave you for Christmas that make your ass look good". Stiles just groans but nods his head into the table. Lydia finished that last bite of her salad before making a delighted noise. "Now I have to go and see my maths professor about the equation he did wrong this morning", she stood up and gathered her handbag, "Jackson, come on". She begins to walk away and her boyfriend scrambles to pick up his messenger bag while stuffing a few fries in his mouth. "Whipped", Stiles mumbles into the table as he scurries past and Jackson hits the back of his head so that he groans into the table again.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Though Stiles was reluctant to come the second Lydia had made him down the first shot he seamed to let go of himself. He was spotted at the bar by Erica at least 6 further times after he had wondered off into the crowded room. At one memorable moment when the whole group bar Stiles had drifted over for a chat over the music at their usual table the crowd parted like the Red Sea to reveal Stiles dancing to the pumping music swaying his hips hypnotically and catching the attention of various people around the room.

Around twelve the whole group sans Stiles had once again collected around the table and where starting to think of heading back to the appartments when Stiles stumbled up to the table. There was a tall dark haired man behind him trying to grab at his wrist which Stiles kept pulling away. "Leave *hiccup* me alone!", Stiles was sputtering as he approached the table, his drunken face twisted in disgust. The man still stumbled after him and was able to get a grip on Stiles wrist as he staggered again. Scott shot to his feet as the man backed Stiles into the wall and pushed him up against it. "Come on lovely, you can't just dance for me like that and not expect to get fucked", the man was growling the words against Stiles ear, having to shout them to be heard over the pounding of the music.

Cora sprung into action. She pounced at the back of the guy pushing himself into Stiles and managed to tare his arms off of Stiles and whirl him around to punch him square in the jaw. "Stiles!", Derek ran up to Stiles and grabbed him ad the other man made a choking noise in the back of his throat like a cut off so and started to slide down the wall. A big burley security guard was making his way toward the drunk guy whom Cora had punched again and was lying in a daze on the floor while the rest of the group picked up their belongings and began to head out. Lydia quickly swiped up Derek and Stiles jacked as Derek wrapped one arm around the brown haired man's waist to support him and began heading for the door.

Together they made there way out of the Stix and down the block to the park where they threw down jackets to sit on and all stared at the stars in the night sky while Stiles took in deep breathes oft cool air. "That was a terrible idea", Stiles broke the silence, his voice was less strained as the cool air sobered him. "Second", Cora and Allison  announced and high fived. Stiles replied with a chuckle that dies out and left the night air quiet again.

Stiles scooted closer to Derek to steal some of the man's heat before clearing his throat and moving away a bit, the night time darkness disguising the redness of his cheeks. Isaac suddenly sat up slightly as he checked his phone, hitting his head three times in a rythmic pattern when he read the message on the screen. "Ughhhh,  my boss wants me to go in tomorrow", Scott laughed and patted Isaac's head while Derek chucked under his breath.

Derek received a glare from Isaac who just sassed back, "Shut it book boy", Derek frowned at the nickname and then proceeded to frown further when Stiles flinched beside him and scooted further away from him while sitting up. "Stile-", Erica when to ask but was cut off by a bumbling Stiles, "What? I am great, no seriously fine, I mean just great old me", he snaps his arm up and spastic ally points in the direction of the far away appartment building, "I am just... It's late... leave to like... go... sleep... Yeah sleep".

Stiles starts to walk quickly away in the direction not stopping when Scott shouts his name in concern. "Why is it then when ever we mention the liberary he just blows us off?", Jackson asked. Scott looks up from where he was plucking grass out of the Earth and off handily said, "Oh he said something about the guy he like loving books so he was asking them out with the first words of book titles, must just be a touchy subject". And of course that is when it clicks.

Derek jumps up form his place on the ground and Cora grabs his wrist, "What are you doing!", Derek just yanks his arm free and shouts back as he sprints  off towards a receding Stiles, "Cook books in the Brittish history section Cora! Y freeking A! Self-healing books always on that one shelf!", a smile spreading on his face as he the group watch Derek catch up to Stiles and grab his wrist. "What the fuck Der-", Stiles begins to say but Derek releases his wrist and grabs onto his face with both hands looking straight into those whiskey brow eyes. "You are an idiot Stiles, you are just lucky that I love you", Stiles gapes at him and begins to say, "You wha-" but some how the words are lost when Derek slams their lips together in a kiss. The shock seems to ware off on Stiles and he finally relaxes into Derek's arms and he starts to kiss back frantically.

When they pull back for air Stiles arms are wrapped around Derek's neck and Derek has his thumbs hooked into two of Stiles' belt loops. They pant into each others mouths and Derek adds "just please stop messing up my organisation system". Stiles laughs into the next kiss as their friend watch in the distance. Strawberry blond hair is flung over a shoulder and a woman speaks, "It's about dam time, now come on Jackson".

The mix of books on the Brittish history section stop but five years later Derek smirks as he gives up on the organisation of the bookcase next to their fire place and lines up on the top shelf 'Will save the galaxy for food' by Yahtzee Croshaw, 'You and me forever' by Franisandlisa Chan, 'Marry in Haste' by Debbie Young and 'Me before You' by Jojo Moyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Readers!  
> This one shot took forever to write but I am quite proud of it.  
> I hope you enjoyed it and Happy Reading,  
> Shadow xx


End file.
